


[Kaleidoscope Extras]

by elimymoons



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ?? Lmao I guess, Behind the Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a collection of deleted scenes/content/stuff that didn't fit in with the flow of <i>Kaleidoscope</i>, but still liked and wanted to post anyway ♥ Tags will be added as I update</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Kaleidoscope Extras]

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know it's been like a week without updates I'm so sorry hahaha ♥ I'm writing part 2 right now, so hopefully you guys'll get to see it soon :0)  
> This scene was supposed to go somewhere after the squad dinner, but I ended up liking the way Darren's text messages to Sonny left a clear stopping point to the 'action', so I scrapped it from the main fic.
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of underage sex trafficking, but nothing graphic or explicit.

Sonny makes it past the final vetting.

He makes sure not to be the first to arrive so as not to look out of place, but also not the last to arrive so he has the proper amount of time to see what johns are coming and going. The Madam greets him at the door with a smile and a drink, which Sonny accepts graciously, but sets to the side as soon as it doesn't look suspicious.

"Dominic, right?" she asks, ushering him in. The two girls Sonny sees sitting on the couch closest to them can't be older than fifteen.

"Call me Dom," Sonny says, all smiles. "So. What's on the menu for tonight? My buddies tell me this is _the_ place to be on a Saturday night."

"It is," she acquiesces, looking up at Sonny through pale lashes. They walk over to a free couch and Sonny takes a seat, folding his hands together in front of him. She motions for him to get comfortable, perches on the arm of the couch beside him. "I hear you're a fan of blondes."

"You heard right," Sonny replies, sitting back so he can sink into the cushions. "Though I think I'm feeling in more of a brunette mood tonight."

The madam smiles. "I'm sure we can find something to your liking." She pats his shoulder, smoothes down the sleeve of his jacket casually, almost absentmindedly Sonny would say, if not for the sharp glance that flicks down his torso, looking for weapons, wires, and the like. The smile returns. "Sit back, get comfortable, and ‒ most importantly ‒ have fun."

"Oh, I intend to," Sonny tells her cheekily.

A young girl makes her way over shortly after, sprawling out in Sonny's lap, and Sonny takes a calming breath, sets a hand on her waist. After a beat, he very casually nudges her to the couch beside him and throws an arm around her shoulders.

The loft is busy, but not packed, and Sonny takes great care in scoping out the place, his head moving slowly from side to side, trying to get the best shots, the perfect angles. Immediately, Sonny picks out a handful of elected officials and (he can't be sure, but Sonny would almost bet money on it) a man who appears to be an ADA from the Bronx.

High rollers, indeed. Sonny can suddenly see why the girls didn't want the police involved. 

A door across the room slams open with a _bang_ , and the girl (she can't be more than a girl, she looks _so young_ ) beside him flinches; Sonny rests his other hand against her waist with the intent to comfort, but when she flinches again he very _abruptly_ remembers that Dominic Jackson is a pile of shit, and nothing he does to this kid tonight will be comforting, no matter how innocent his intent.

"Thank you, my darling, thank you‒" The man who'd slammed the door opposite them open is standing in the doorway, hanging off another teenage girl and Sonny's heart clenches when he sees her immediately saunter over to another man, but that brings him to the guy sitting on the couch beside him and‒ _Holy shit_ ‒

Sonny turns to get a good look at Judge friggin' Wheeler slipping his hands up an underage girl's skirt and desperately wishes he could hear what the Lieutenant, Dodds, and Rollins are talking about right now.

This case just got a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
